


I Need a Favor

by KeikoKaela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaela/pseuds/KeikoKaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Isaac went to Peter instead of Scott after Derek kicked him out. Alone with no family left Isaac turns to his only open home. Peter may not be the nicest or maturest man but he's enough for orphan Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Favor

I Need a Favor  
Teen Wolf: Peter and Isaac Fan fiction  
“Get out.”  
“What?” Isaac asked confused.  
“You heard me. Get out. I can’t have both you and Cora here. So get out!” Derek roared.  
“Where am I supposed to go?”He asked exasperated.  
“I don’t care just go!” Derek shouted in his alpha voice.  
Isaac ran not knowing where. He first ran to Scot’s but no one was home. Where to go? Stiles? No, his dad wouldn’t want an ex-fugitive staying in his home.  
Deaton? No he didn’t trust him well enough to do or risk that. Who else? He didn’t have many friends. The only one left to call was Peter. Peter Hale. He’s the alpha’s uncle.  
Pulling his phone out, he dialed the number. “Hello,” A sleepy voice answered.   
“Peter?”  
“Isaac? Why the hell are you outside? It’s pouring!” Peter asked his voice was becoming clearer.  
“Derek kicked me out. He said he couldn’t deal with taking care of me and Cora.”  
“I see, where are you? I’ll pick you up.” Isaac gave Peter directions to where he was and huddled under a tree with only his white T-Shirt clinging to his cold body. He’s wolf temperature was the only thing keeping him warm.  
It wasn’t long before Peter pulled up to Isaac soaking wet body.  
“Get in.” Peter called through the pounding rain.   
“Thanks,” Isaac said buckling up.  
“Why didn’t you call Scott and Stiles?”  
“I tried going to Scott’s but no one was home and Sheriff Stilinski would shoot me if I even showed up at his door.”  
“True, so what do you want do you want to do?” Peter asked turning up the heat in his car.  
“I don’t know where to go…”  
“Fine, you’ll have to stay with me.” Peter said driving off towards his house.  
Once at Peter’s apartment, Peter went off to get Isaac a change of clothes.  
“Here, these should be a close fit. You’re a bit taller but not as built.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” Isaac peeled off his soaking wet shirt, and tugged the dry one on.  
“You have a nice body. Derek trained you well.”   
“Um, thanks.” Isaac blushed. Isaac had always had a small crush on Peter even when he heard about what he did to his friends.  
“You are really attractive Isaac.” Peter said taking a step closer to the younger wolf.  
“Thank…Thank you.” Isaac stammered out even with his new found confidence.  
Taking a step closer, “Isaac, you know if you’d like I could make us some breakfast.” Peter said brushing the teenager’s cheek with his thumb.  
“It’s midnight, Peter.”  
“I know, but I know we could kill a couple of hours.” With that, Peter brought his lips to Isaac’s.  
Breaking the kiss, Isaac heard the words that finally made him feel at home, “Good morning, Isaac.”


End file.
